justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xxdenmexx/The most stupid story, Ep. 5: A love story better than twilight
Previous episode Did you know Mary and James already knew each other? The most stupid story, Ep. 5 James, a british immigrant, was on the bus station, when a girl riding a bike passes in front of him. James: *checks his clock* Mary: *riding her bike, passes in front of James* PLATANO PLATANO PLATANO PLATANO PLATANO PLATANO, CON SA- AAAAHHH!!! *crashes bike* James: Oh my! Are you ok? Mary: Um, yeah... *stands up* James: Are you sure? Mary: Yes! James: *looks at her feet* oh, I see why you crashed, hehe, you re riding on high heels! Mary: *looks at her feet* Oh, yes, hehe... James: ...who are you again? Mary: Oh, um... I m Mary, A.K.A. the bride weirdette :3 James: The bride what? Mary: Weirdette, I m weird :3 James: You don t look like you re weird... anyways, I m James, nice to meet you *bends over* Mary: *giggles* do you think I look like a normal person? :D James: Yeah, you re pretty... Mary: Thanks! *bus arrives* James: Oh, I may leave, it was please to meet you again Mary: Same! Later, Mary would obviously go and tell the tea to her friends, and as you can guess... nobody gives a crap. Mary: GUYS!!! I met a guy and he s really cute!! *-* Alex: You say that 8 times a day. Mary: Shut up, b*tch, his name is James, he s so educated *-* Zack: Ok boomer Mary: I SAID *pulls out fridge* his name is James, he s so educated *-* Stacey: Mary... you re my best friend... but seriously, nobody gives a f*ck Mary: Wait til you meet him! Stacey: Sure jan Chris: I bet my entire wallet, that she s lying (R.I.P.) Mary: Dude, what do I earn lying to you? Chris: Attention. Stacey and Zack: OOOOOHHHHHH!!! Mary: Imma sing for a while... *pulls out microphone* Alex: Ight imma head out. Stacey, Chris, Alex and Zack: *leave* Mary: ... A week later... James: What was I talking about? Oh, yes, she called herself "the bride weirdette" or something like that... Nathan: *feels out of place* Um- Mary: *rides bike in front of them, again* HOLA, SOY LA PAJARITA, CUANDO VEO UN HOMBRE, ME LE- WHOOPS! *crashes bike* James: Oh my... this is the girl I was talking about! Nathan: Oh, is she? Mary: *stands up* Yep, I am! :D James: Mary, my dear... are you okay? Mary: Yeah, I crashed it on purpose! Nathan: Why would you do that... Mary: Wait, who are you? :| James: Oh, yeah, this is my boyfriend, Nathan! I love him so much... Nathan: Sup Mary: Wait *you can see how her heart breaks* YOU RE GAY!? James: I m bi actually... Mary: ... *jumps into bike and leaves* HASTA LA PROXIMA!!! *dubstep music can be heard in the background* Nathan: What the... now I get the "weirdette" thing James: She was way sweeter when I met her Mary: *comes back like a boomerang* just in case... *pulls out cellphone and takes James a photo* *instantly disappears* The gay couple: *feel out of place* Nathan: Um- James: Don t worry, I m as confused as you *kisses him on the cheek* On Mary s house. *Our favorite weirdette was about to send the photo she took to the WhatsApp group she s in, along with Stacey and the others, until she notices...* Mary: THE PHOTO IS BLURRY!?!?!? The end :v This one was shorter, because I was running out of ideas, and I didn t wanted the Episode to look rushed af (it looks like that but still!) Tet ykr pdd hy hdxesji odadodisdp? :T Category:Blog posts